1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a display device, more particularly to a height-adjustable support for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional height-adjustable support 91 for a display device 92 includes a base 93 which rests on a support surface (not shown), a stand member 94, a telescopic unit 95, and a balance member 96. A pair of slide members 941 are disposed in the stand member 94, and cooperatively define a slide passage 942 in which a slide plate 951 of the telescopic unit 95 is slidably disposed. The balance member 96 includes a pivot shaft 961 coupled to the stand member 94, a tube 962 sleeved rotatably on the pivot shaft 961, and a resilient plate 963 wound around the tube 962. The resilient plate 963 has an inner end (not shown) secured fixedly to an outer surface of the tube 962, and an outer end 964 coupled to the slide plate 951. The resilient plate 963 provides an upward biasing force to the slide plate 951 sufficient to balance a downward force applied by the combined weight of the slide plate 951 and the display device 92 mounted to an upper end of the slide plate 951.
When it is desired to alter a height of the display device 92, a user presses down or pulls up on either the display device 92 or the telescopic unit 95. Since a state of equilibrium is achieved between the biasing force applied by the resilient plate 963 and the combined weight of the display device 92 and the slide plate 951, the display device 92 is maintained at the position where the user releases the downward or upward force.
The conventional height-adjustable support 91 has the following drawbacks:
1. The telescopic structure described above results in a bulky overall structure, particularly with respect to a profile of the height-adjustable support 91. The weight of the conventional height-adjustable support 91 is also substantial.
2. Since the state of equilibrium described above is dependent solely on the biasing force provided by the resilient plate 963, the elements of the height-adjustable support 91 must be made with extreme precision so that the display device 92 may be balanced, thereby complicating manufacture and increasing the costs associated therewith.
3. Since adjustment of the biasing force of the resilient plate 963 is not possible, the conventional height-adjustable support 91 is not applicable to loads of varying weight, and is suitable to support only the display device 92 of a specific weight.